Griselle Hideaki
Griselle Hideaki (グリセール・ヒデアキ Gurisēru Hideaki) is a second year student attending U.A. High's Class 2-A. Barely making it through the Entrance Exams, Griselle strives to prove to herself and show that she belongs at the prestigious hero school. And while she lacks most combat capabilities that other's in the hero program possess, she works as an amazing tactician on the battle field. Her quirk, Tactical Gaze, assist her in finding enemy weaknesses and putting them in a corner. Due to her extensive knowledge which she applies in battle to gain victory, she decided for her hero name to be the All-Knowing Heroine: Athena. Griselle is part of the wealthy Hideaki family. While she's never been recognized or pushed on it due to the family hardly being considered famous, Griselle still finds many struggles with being a part of the family. This mostly stems from her parents pushing her to take over the family business, Hideaki Technologies, after her sister Java. But she refuses to do so. Griselle has always been told that since her quirk lacks power, she'd never amount to hero work. Griselle however, believes that while her quirk lacks brute strength, it makes up for it with it's tactical uses. She strives to one day rise to the top and be one of the world's most recognized heroines, proving that it doesn't take brute strength to become number one. Appearance Griselle is a teenage girl of a slender and fit figure. Griselle has medium-length raven hair and a distinctive mole on the lower left side of her chin. She wears glasses with light pink temples and bridge, and has grey eyes. She is commonly described as attractive by many people, some calling her "the sister with the good looks" when comparing her to her older sister. Despite this, Griselle believes her sister is much more physically attractive. Griselle is seen wearing either the U.A school uniform or a light grey hoodie. Although during the summer she'll often style herself in a grey blouse along with standard blue jeans. Griselle's hero costume is vastly different than most other's, having a slightly futuristic style to it. She wears a skin tight black bodysuit that covers from head to toe. Despite being skin tight, it's made of a highly flexible material and has a special design that allows it to filter air and keep her cool or warm depending on how she decides to adjust it. The part of the suit that covers her head has a dark green screen which Griselle can look out, but no one can quite see into. No matter how close. The suit was designed by Griselle's sister, creating it with her quirk to assist Griselle in many ways. The systems of the bodysuit is managed by an A.I named Ada which is implanted within the suit. The suit is designed which touch pads that only activate for Griselle, with some weaponry within them. With a maximum of 20 pin needles and a large saw blade directly on the middle of her back. When these areas are touched by Griselle, a dark purple light outlines the weapons before they pop out. Personality Griselle is the definition of hard work and discipline. Griselle from day one has been told she just wasn't made for hero work, this hurt Griselle's confidence however she soon learned that some pro-hero's managed to achieve high status even with there not-so powerful quirks. From this day forward, Griselle valued hard work and determination. She is both serious and passionate about hero work. And she's quite grateful she has gotten as far as she has. Some describe her as the "big sister" of Class 2-A, often trying to convince and make the other's do they're homework and study. She cares deeply for each of her classmates and wants to help them in their hero studies, even offering to tutor them if they ever really need it. And there's never a day where she missed an assignment or anything below an A on her grades. Griselle's quirk is her main purpose for her view of importance on intelligence. She's much more fitted for a tactician position, however she's learned to devise plans much quicker to assist her while in combat. Griselle, despite her usual serious and intimidating atmosphere, is actually a very sweet person. She offers her classmates treats sometimes, the most casual is her gourmet cookies however she's always open to request of treats to bring. Griselle is also very supportive, figuring that sometimes people just need a little support to know that they have someone wanting them to achieve their goals just as much as they do. Griselle also has a great sense of humor, many jokes are hilarious to the young girl. Although she may not admit it all the time, Griselle even finds most puns funny. Although she isn't the best at making these jokes, she's definitely the one to go to if you want someone to laugh at your jokes. History Griselle first manifested her quirk during a doctors appointment. The thing is, the appointment was to figure out whether or not the girl would ever develop a quirk. Just minutes before the doctor actually checked to see, her pupils suddenly thinned to an unseeable size and she was able to describe the doctor's quirk in full detail. The next day, Griselle told all her friends whom rejoiced for her, yet the bullies told her that her quirk was practically useless. She believed them at first, however she ended up regaining faith after watching an interview of a pro-hero describing how she was told her quirk would never amount to anything. However, she kept working and tried hard to achieve her dreams. This was enough to boost Griselle's morale and soon enough, her values became all about hard work and sheer determination to be the best. Synopsis Relationships Classmates= Jirou Tezuka: Jack Daniels: Tali Shimamura: The two were partnered up together during the Battle Trials where Tali's assaults and attacks generally served as distraction while Griselle attacked when the enemy were focused on Tali, showing the two's synergy and ability to work well together. After the Battle Trials however, Griselle became slightly hesitant to look Tali in the eyes out of embarrassment from the event. Dante Shimamura: Dante sat with Griselle & CO during the first lunch break of the school year. This marking the first time Griselle has actually spoken to Dante on somewhat casual terms. She rather enjoyed his company and believes he has too amazing a voice to keep silent. She wants to grow closer to him and one day be able to hold even more conversations with him, believing him to be an intellectual person whom she'd love to discuss things with. Saori Yamamoto: Izanagi Kiyoshi: Griselle sees Izanagi as a friendly rival due to how their quirks are almost perfect counters of one another. Playing against each other's function. For this reason, Griselle is training to find an effective way to counter Izanagi's quirk, and illusion based quirks all together. Griselle also seems to think of Izanagi of a tolerable version of Kinzoku, since while they both can be rather lazy and too laid back, Izanagi doesn't take it to the levels Kinzoku does. As well as the fact he doesn't get on her back for being more serious about work. After the Sports Festival is announced, Griselle spends time figuring out whom she should train with, comparing quirk compatibility and which one would push her hardest to improve. She finds this individual to be Izanagi and approaches him about it after class. After explaining why she saw him as the best fit for her training partner, she invites him over to her house where the training takes place. Kinzoku Kusari: The two seem to have a bit of a rocky relationship. Neither of the two seem to hate one another, but their very different personalities and preferences don't mix well with one another. This tends to lead to heated debates and clashes during conversations. Kinzoku believes Griselle is way too upright and serious while Griselle believes Kinzoku should take things more seriously and should stop being lazy. Leonid Petrov: Akira Wareashi: Zenji Kaisei: While the two originally hadn't talked to each other much, Griselle had always been envious of his and Joho's friendship, wishing she'd had a friend like that. However, after Zenji approached her during the Quirk Appraisal Test, Griselle began to grow close to him even considering him a friend early on. She was later set to battle him during the Battle Trials, where she viewed him as a higher priority target compared to Katsuro. This shows how she is both weary yet respecting of his abilities, shown even further when she didn't hesitate to sever his arms knowing that they'd just return minutes later. She even becomes slightly stumped when his actions prove contrary to her calculations, finding him a bit more complex and diverse compared to most other people. This even causing her to question exactly how far he would go in the exercise, unaware of whether or not he'd go through with breaking her arm. When he chose not to go through with it, she gained a basis of how far he'd go for victory. However, following the events of the Battle Trial, Zenji & Griselle's relationship ended up being strained by actions and words used nearing the closing of the event. And Griselle's unaware of whether or not their friendship can be saved, and is also somewhat afraid. However, following the karaoke event some of 2-A took place in at Vermillion Restaurant, Griselle and Zenji repaired their broken bond, strengthening it even further than where it was before. Griselle also begins to develop romantic feelings after the event, but has yet to realize it. Joho Gijutsu: Griselle openly respects and trust Joho due to her close bond with Zenji, even originally being somewhat envious of their friendship. Griselle also enjoys talking technology with Joho, as she is one of the few people Griselle can hold a conversation with on the topic. Griselle believes Joho when she tells Griselle that Zenji has a crush on her. Although conflicted on whether to believe Joho or not, Griselle feels as if Joho has no reason to lie on the subject. Ryuji Adachi: Jikan Yameru: Rei English: Isabella Flynn: Mickey Tutone: Aiko Kowareta: Miranda Amastacia: Griselle is closer to Miranda than most other of her classmates. They essentially have many similar habits such as writing in cursive, following school rules and both are known as the more intellectual residents of Class 2-A. They usually nerd out about any recent hero news and recent happenings on the news, sharing their knowledge and opinions on the topics of discussion. Some say the two are like sisters due to their similarities, and their bond seems to show that even further. The two tend to always discuss things and learn new things from the other everyday, some describing these events as nerd gatherings. Midori Crane: |-| Former Classmates= Katsuro Kairi: Katsuro sat with Griselle & CO during the first lunch break of the school year. Although he didn't say much and remained awfully quiet for most of the lunch break. She was later set up to battle him during the Battle Trials, during said event, she didn't view Katsuro as much of a threat as Zenji, seeing Katsuro as a second target compared to the other male. |-| Teachers= Isan Jooryoku: |-| Class 2-B= Luna Mori: Jaco Kizuna: Mimi Kusaragi: Athena Lambros: Griselle and Athena faced off against one another during the tournament segment in the Sports Festival. Throughout this battle, Griselle and Athena show respect towards one another as well as each other's abilities. Griselle eventually defeats Athena and shakes her hand in good sport. Titus Dabi: Akihiko Hagiwara: Shizuka Naku: Eikyo Jooryoku: Keiko Hotaru: Igata Tegayura: Ahmya Yanai: Rana Ryuuka: Shun Asakura: Nura Takigawa: Ase Tegayura: Guido Minami: Horatia Janpu: Ureshii Jigen: Joji Amano: Kabuto Iyashi: |-| Family= Quirk & Abilities Quirk Tactical Gaze: Tactical Gaze (報眼 Hōgan, lit. "Report-Giving Eyes") is a quirk that allows Griselle to acquire knowledge of another person's quirks strengths and weaknesses. Using this information, Griselle is capable of devising counter strategies against their quirk or even creating strategies to combine said quirk with other abilites for destructive combinations. Griselle can even connect the dots on the knowledge she acquires, effectively figuring out ways to neutralize and put her opponents on the defensive. Although this quirk isn't offensive in nature, Griselle is determined to find a way to use it to become the world's strongest heroine. When Griselle activates her quirk, her pupils seem to shrink until they're seemingly invisible. However they're just so small that they appear to vanish. In many ways, this quirk is similar to Erasure. It can only take effect through eye contact. This means the quirk's range is only limited by how far Griselle can see and look into one's eyes. After this one second of eye contact, Griselle will have knowledge of the person's quirk, from it's greatest strengths, to it's greatest weakness. Following training for the U.A Sports Festival with fellow student Izanagi Kiyoshi, Griselle discovers a latent ability of her quirk. She discovers that after making eye contact and gaining knowledge on an individuals quirk, she is capable of seeing what their quirk is affecting. This allows for her to easily see pass illusions caused by quirks after making eye contact with the user. Also due to the fact she can see what an enemy's quirk is affecting, it's nigh impossible for someone to attempt to perform a surprise attack on her with their quirk. This ability proves most effective on those with Emitter-Quirks, however some with Transformation Quirks will also fall subject. This ability however proves highly ineffective at handling those with Mutant-Quirks. Other Abilities Intellectual Capabilities: Griselle is known for her mental capabilities. This is a broad spectrum from trivial everyday things, to genius level smarts. Griselle is known for her excellent calculations which is why she's considered an excellent tactician. Griselle also has extensive knowledge of human anatomy, knowing the vital points of the human body and weak spots which can render a body part immobile. She also has knowledge of herbs and medical level intellect. She knows how to remedy minor things such as headaches and stomachaches to dealing with extensive blood lose. Gymnastic Prowess: Griselle has a large array of acrobatic skill. She is light on her feet and capable of performing series of flips and somersaults to balancing herself on one hand. Griselle acquired these skills during her time in gymnastics. Surprisingly, a few of these skills have helped with her ability to aim weaponry such as pin needles with nearly perfect accuracy. Griselle can even perform splits and many other skills depending on flexibility. She also has amazing balance, precision, coordination, agility and endurance to name a few. Enhanced Reflexes: During her internships at the Jumper Hero Agency, Griselle along with Zenji and Joho engaged in sparing with Mirai. The sparing was done mostly to enhance the interns ability to react and compete with opponents wielding speed based quirks. Following sparing with Mirai, Griselle was shown capable of reacting quick enough to avoid bullet shots on numerous occasions. Unarmed Combat: Although not the best at hand to hand combat, Griselle has proven to be somewhat capable of holding her own. Griselle focuses largely on striking enemy weak points, mostly vital points, allowing her to cause more pain than she originally would be able. This is further shown as Griselle also battles with Open-Hand Strikes, mostly palm thrust. While not comparing to most in terms of physical strength, she makes up for it with the philosophy that revolves palm thrust, allowing her to compete with more physically capable enemies. Equipment Hero Costume: Griselle's hero costume is vastly different than most other's, having a slightly futuristic style to it. She wears a skin tight dark green bodysuit that covers from head to toe. Despite being skin tight, it's made of a highly flexible material and has a special design that allows it to filter air and keep her cool or warm depending on how she decides to adjust it. The part of the suit that covers her head has a dark green screen which Griselle can look out, but no one can quite see into. No matter how close. The suit was designed by Griselle's sister, creating it with her quirk to assist Griselle in many ways. The systems of the bodysuit is managed by an A.I named Ada which is implanted within the suit. The suit is designed which touch pads that only activate for Griselle, with some weaponry within them. With a maximum of 20 pin needles and a large saw blade directly on the middle of her back. When these areas are touched by Griselle, a dark purple light outlines the weapons before they pop out. *'Ada:' While Griselle doesn't entirely need Ada to use the suit, there are a few benefits due to the A.I's assistance. Following the Professor Arc, Ada is upgraded by Java for enhanced performance and is capable of performing more task than before. Furthermore, after Griselle complaining about the constant use of EMPs to hinder her in combat, Java fits Ada with a high resistance to EMP disruption and well as nanites to repair any and all damage caused to the inner workings of the suit. Ada can calculate how many nanites are on stand by as well as evaluate the damage on the suit to determine which systems to prioritize. Ada has also been granted access to Griselle's visor, capable of using it to see what Griselle is seeing, evaluating the situation along with being able to estimate the weight and material of objects in the environment to assist Griselle with strategizing. Ada is fitted with, but not limited to, the following commands. **"Ada! Run system diagnostics!" **"Ada! Channel all kinetic energy to *insert suit part*!" **"Ada! Return all systems to equal energy outputs!" **"Ada! Check vitals!" **"Ada! Electric discharge!" **"Ada! Record the situation!" *'Helmet:' Griselle's helmet is... *'Pin Needles:' With 20 pin needles at her disposal at a time, Griselle uses these pin's along with her knowledge of human anatomy to strike vital points and render her target immobile or lower the option of tactics they can use. She launches them from a distance with nearly pin-point accuracy and they often go unnoticed due to their small size, with only Griselle's body language giving off the hint they've been fired. Suggesting her target has a mutant quirk that changes their anatomy, Griselle will use her quirk to gather as much information as possible to pin-point their weak spots. *'Saw Blade:' Griselle's least used item, only using it to slice or destroy objects instead of injuring a person. The disc is controlled remotely by Ada, therefor it will return to Griselle automatically as long as Ada is functioning. Suggesting Ada is deactivated, Griselle will have to depend on her natural skill to launch the disc and make it come back. Battles Trivia *Numerous things, such as Griselle's first name and her hero name "Athena" have a relation to knowledge. *There is a joke where the author and a few others refer to Griselle as Griselle Hyuga due to a lot of similarities to the Naruto series' Hyuga Clan Category:Females Category:Class 2-A Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users